Sasunaru High
by animedemon72
Summary: There's a new kid at Konoha High and the gang seems they know him but what happens when the new kid gets taken? what will happen to Sasuke when he falls for him?
1. The New Kid

This is sasunaru yaoi so don't like then how did you get here?

**Konoha High School  
>The New Kid<strong>

It was a dark night when I finally found it, my house, still the same as it was ten years ago. When I went in it was dusty but the same, the same leather couch that sat in front of the big flat screen that sat in the middle of the living room. The kitchen was still the same, clean but dusty, with the family china still in the cabinet. My room was the same, with guitars on the walls and nature photos taped to the door and my big Victorian bed with crimson red blankets and orange pillows. The only place left that I wanted to see was their room, how much has that changed? As I walked down the hall I heard growling and when I stopped there was a giant orange furball sitting behind me, "Kyuubi?" I asked as I leaned closer.

There was only a second of silence when it jumped on me, "Kyuubi!" it was her, my little fox cub I found in the woods when I was five, well she's not so little anymore, she's almost as big as a stallion.

"You're not a fox are you?" She nodded and I laughed, it was like we were connected again, and she was telling me the same stuff she told me ten years ago.

"We need to start cleaning don't we?" We both nodded and split up; it was time to get the dust out and the TV working again.

I started with the kitchen and Kyuubi went to the living room, the best thing about Kyuubi was that she could be like a mother with cleaning, watching, being protective, but she couldn't cook so she'd wake me up for that.

It felt like it took forever when in reality, it was only an hour. We were finally done so we washed all my dad's clothes and got rid of my mom and I's. When that was done I took off my clothes and slipped into my dad's orange shirt and black skinny jeans, I know, dad wearing skinny jeans? But surprisingly, he looked good in them. I slipped on my dad's sneakers and walked towards the door, "Ok Kyuubi look after the house while I'm gone I'm just gonna go and get some new clothes." She nodded and with that I started walking on the path that led to town but honestly, I was really scared, how much has the town changed?

As I walked down the path I felt fur rub up against my elbow, it was Kyuubi, "Thanks girl, you locked the door right?" Kyuubi nodded, I couldn't help but smile, after all these dark years she was still alive and happy.

We walked through the town and bought so much stuff, I mostly bought clothes and food but there was also the stupid stuff I had to get, school stuff, that's the one thing I hate about Kyuubi, she wants you to go to college just as much as she loves ramen. When we got home I threw the clothes in my closet and put the food in the kitchen and when I got done with that Kyuubi was sitting in the living room with the school stuff spread out on the floor.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked but all I got was a nod and a smack to the head. I knelt down on the floor and started putting the stuff in my black and orange backpack like pencils, binders, music, journals, and extra paper.

The next day I was shivering at the thought of school, and Kyuubi wasn't much help since she was the one taking me but it was better than going alone, "Thanks for taking me Kyuubi, it's better than being alone." She nodded and e walked towards the school.

* * *

><p>"Hey who's that?" Sakura asked as she backed up, everyone was confused at the mysterious blonde with the giant demon fox walking down the sidewalk and towards the stairs when Gaara said something that scared everyone, "Naruto-kun your back! How long, ten years? Anyway I see Kyuubi has gotten bigger and you're healthy again." Gaara was, smiling.<p>

"Yeah Gaara and I'm back and better than ever! The house was the same when I got there other than all the dust." Naruto said with joy. He was glad that he had his best friend here.

"So where's Ash?" Gaara said with a confused look.

"Oh I don't know we got separated so he might still be there." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I seriously doubt that, c'mon, let's get to class." Gaara said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and ran into the school.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? More chapters are in order but I'm going to outdoor school on Wednesday so yea, I'll try to upload more though. ^.^<p> 


	2. Sasuke

Second chapter yay!

Konoha High School  
><span>The Encounter<span>

As Gaara and Naruto walked down the hall Gaara rambled on and on about what the school was all about until a certain raven haired boy came up and said, "What kind of person would talk to a monster like you?"

"Shut up Sasuke. Big bro doesn't mind that I'm a monster." Gaara said his eyes filled with disgust.

"Did I miss something here?" Naruto said with a confused face.

"Nothing you need to know dumb blonde." Sasuke sneered as Naruto's eyes turned crimson and he started getting tense.

"Big bro please don't kill him." Gaara had a concerned expression on his face.

"How could he kill me-" Sasuke said as he was punched in the gut by Naruto.

Sasuke lied on the floor clutching his stomach while he breathed heavily. Naruto pounced on Sasuke and started punching him in the face when all of a sudden his eyes returned to the ocean blue color it was. Gaara stared as Naruto fell onto Sasuke's chest passed out. "Uhhhh, what's his problem?" was all Sasuke could say as Naruto slept on his chest with a peaceful face.

"You two make such a cute couple." Gaara cooed while Sasuke blushed madly.

"BUT THAT'S GROSS!" Sasuke screamed. (I think he's secretly a girl 'cause of that scream.)

"SHHHHH! Don't wake him up." Gaara said.

Sasuke sighed as he moved Naruto and picked him up; there was no point in leaving a past out student on the floor. As Sasuke and Gaara walked down the hall they talked about Naruto and how, weird, he was. "So he's got issues too?" Sasuke said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Gaara screamed.

"Shhh! He's still asleep." Sasuke ordered.

"Oh, sorry." Gaara said.

When they reached the infirmary Sasuke set Naruto on one of the beds and Gaara sat on another. "So when will he wake up, since you're his brother you should know." Sasuke sneered as Gaara looked at his feet.

"It's getting worse." Gaara choked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said with confusion.

"He's sick." Sasuke was stunned, Gaara was crying.

"How sick?" Sasuke said with concern, but why? He didn't even know the guy.

"At first it was just colds and headaches but now, it's gotten so bad that he's been in the hospital for six years." Gaara started crying into his hands.

"Is there any way for him to get better?" Sasuke really wanted to help, he didn't know why but he did.

"No one can help him he's been in so many fights I think his organs have been knocked out of place." Gaara laughed, no matter how he said it, it always seemed funny.

"Really? I don't see it." Sasuke said as he examined the blonde's tanned body for any kind of wound.

"Lift up his shirt and you'll see how bad his condition really is." Gaara scorned as he pointed to the end of Naruto's shirt.

Sasuke leaned over the blonde's sleeping body and pulled up his shirt only to see all the scars on his sides and the giant seal around his belly button. "Is he?" That was all Sasuke could say, he never knew how much pain he has been through and then he remembered the pain and agony in his eyes when he attacked him.

Sasuke started to blush when the blonde moaned, but why? He didn't 'like' him, did he? He lifted the shirt higher only to find a tattoo on his chest. "He's a jinchuuiki but he's also the fourth's kid." Sasuke froze, the fourth hokage's kid? He didn't have kids, did he?

"How? He never had kids." Sasuke said.

He did, three to be exact only days from each other.

How did you like it? Please review


End file.
